goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand By Your Man
As we join the girls in this installment, we see Rose letting Dreyfuss and his babies out the front door after having them over. Once they're gone she talks about how wonderful dogs are to have around. Blanche enters the living room, upset because she doesn't have a date. Dorothy says she is going to the library and asks if Blanche would like to come with her. Blanche accepts and the two go to the library together. Once there, Dorothy goes to find books while Blanche is more interested in talking to a man, Ted, that is there. The two of them make a date and when he goes to leave, Blanche realizes he is in a wheelchair. Later that afternoon, at home, Blanche wonders aloud if she should break off the date with Ted. Dorothy convinces her to go on the date and Blanche says she needs a chaperone. Dorothy adamantly refuses but Sophia agrees after she is blackmailed into it by Blanche. Rose enters and says that Harry, Dreyfuss' owner, is willing to give her one of the puppies from Dreyfuss' litter. Both Dorothy and Blanche refuse because there is no place to keep it and no one to take care of it. After Blanche leaves, Rose brings the puppy, Bingo, out and shows it to Dorothy. Rose is determined to have the animal. Later that evening, at Ted's place, Sophia poses as Blanche's grandmother. Blanche, uncomfortable at first, begins to relax and she and Ted have a wonderful evening. Ted wants to be alone with Blanche, so they get his chauffeur to drive Sophia home. The next morning, Dorothy enters the kitchen and complains to Rose about the puppy and how much of a mess it is making. She says the animal isn't going to work out. Blance walks in, just getting home. She tells them of the wonderful time she had the last night and how she thinks she will keep seeing Ted. Blanche leaves but re-enters after having found one of her shoes mauled by the dog. Later that week, Blanche enters the kitchen, saying that Ted is coming back from a week long trip to Philadelphia and how she doesn't know if she can continue her relationship with him. She doesn't know what to do because with him being gone she had not had to make any decisions regarding their relationship. Rose and Dorothy convince her to see him. Later that day, Rose comes home to find all the girls in the kitchen. She asks who locked Bingo up in the garage and Blanche tells her she did it because Ted was coming over. Dorothy finally convinces Rose that the puppy needs care that cannot be provided. Rose finds a program that assigns the elderly with a pet and gives Bingo away. Meanwhile, Ted arrives and Blanche goes to greet him. She tells him that the wheelchair thing doesn't really bother her and that she really wanths to further the relationship. Blanche proposes they go some place romantic for a little while and Ted informs her he has to go back to Philadelphia. After he tells her this, she finds out that he is married and breaks it off with him, calling him "a jerk in a wheelchair". Guest Cast *Ted - Hugh Farrington *Librarian - Tom Nibley *Houseboy - Andy Goldberg *Dreyfuss - Bear the Dog Notes *Episode number - 139 *Production code - 137 *Sophia was once again do her southern routine in the series finale when she comes into the living room to talk about what's for dinner. *Notice at the very end after Blanche delivers the final line and heads down the hall to the bedroom, she opens the door, but there is nothing there. This is because there were no scenes in there, and there was no point to build a set when you were only going to barely see the room. All you see are beige walls. * This episode was the 137th taped but aired as the 139th episode. * Sophia tells Dorothy they'll be late for temple, and Dorothy has to remind her that they're Catholic. In real life, Estelle Getty and Bea Arthur are actually Jewish. *Dreyfuss the dog crosses over from the spin-off series, Empty Nest. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes